


Code Red

by groovyfingers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a great mom, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyfingers/pseuds/groovyfingers
Summary: Daichi cranes his neck, scanning the room where the whole Karasuno team was sleeping.Almost the whole team. The futon next to Kageyama was empty.((In which the third years have to find a missing Hinata, and Daichi is a real one))
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 331





	Code Red

At 2 A.M. on the dot, Daichi Sawamura woke up on his makeshift bed on the floor. Drifting and then crashing out of slumber, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out Date Tech had rooms specifically for sleeping in. Daichi thought the team would be staying in a nearby inn for the week-long training camp as they usually do. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and cracking his stiff bones. This happened almost every time he would take trips. Daichi already was an early morning person, but not the dead middle of night. He cranes his neck, scanning the room where the whole Karasuno team was sleeping.

Almost the whole team. The futon next to Kageyama was empty.

Daichi carefully got up on his bare feet, slightly thrown off by the chill seeping through the wood. He tiptoed out of the room to the closest bathroom on the floor, assuming he would find Hinata, and also relieve his bladder. Swinging the door open, the lights flickered on at his movement. Meaning, Hinata wasn’t currently in the restroom. Daichi instantly lost any urge he needed to use a urinal, because he was rushing back to the sleeping room. Creeping quietly back into the room, Daichi kneeled down to a sleeping Sugawara. He tapped the boy's shoulder, rousing the other from his sleep.

“Daichi? What do you want?” He grumbles, shifting away so that his face was pressed into the pillow. Daichi grabs his shoulder again.

“Suga, Hinata isn’t here.” Daichi says, voice laced with concern. Suga lifts his head fully to look at his captain, hair sticking out in every possible direction. “Huh?” He questioned.

“I just went to the restroom, and he wasn’t in there. He’s also not in bed.” Daichi whispers. He points a thumb at the empty bedding next to the freshman setter. Daichi watches as Suga’s eyes get larger, and he starts to wake up. “HUH?!” He practically shouts. 

Daichi slaps his hand over his friend's mouth quickly. “Shh! Just come and look for him with me.” Daichi whisper-yells. His ears perk up at rusting next to him, and he looks over to see Asahi sitting up from his futon. 

“What’s going on?” He mumbles. His hair falls to his shoulders, the hair tie once holding his bun now lost in the covers. Daichi and Suga share a glance at one another, questions asked in just a look. It was likely that Asahi would freak out, because that’s just who he is. Now he’s awake, so they have to tell him.

“Hinata is missing.” Daichi says softly and calmly. He can see the signs of his ace about to freak, but Suga beats him to the punch. The silver haired boy quickly cups his hand over the others mouth before they wake up anyone else in the room. “It’s okay, we’re just gonna go look for him.” Suga explains while getting up from his futon.

“What if he died!” Asahi whispers, panic ringing across his face. Daichi laughs quietly.

“He’s not dead, Asahi. He’s probably just wandering around the school.” Before he continues, the captain puts on his face that makes the first years shake in fear. “If he’s practicing, then I’ll make sure of it he’s dead.” He says menacingly.

“Daichi! You can’t just say things like that!” Asahi whines. Suga pats both of them on the shoulder, garnering their joint attention. “Let’s go before anyone else gets up.” He says. Moving towards the door, the third years all slip on jackets and shoes before making their way to the exit of the building. 

“It’s probably best if we split up,” Daichi suggests, “Date Tech is a rather big school.” The other two nod in agreement. Asahi goes towards the direction of the gym, as it has the most lighting and he is not huge on being alone in the dark. Suga opted to go towards the back half of the campus whereas Daichi would go to the front. Each broke off, heading their separate ways. The crisp autumn air felt nice on Daichi’s skin, the wind blowing just right to make him shiver. His shoes sounded louder than normal, probably due to the stiff silence of the school being so large. He walks towards the entrance of the school, but caught no sight of Hinata. Daichi sighs heavily, hoping that he or one of the other third years could find him. Before he could lose to much hope, muttering from close by caught his attention. He moves towards the source of the sound. Rounding the corner of a white painted building, Daichi caught sight of the small boy. He, however, was not alone. 

Sitting on a brick ledge, Date Tech’s middle blocker was almost at the same height as Hinata. _What is Hinata doing out here with Aone?_ Daichi thinks to himself. He was too far away to hear anything the two teens were saying to each other. The captain was aware that the two had an unusual friendship, but why were they outside in the middle of the night?

 _Hinata is probably asking him about read blocking, or something volleyball related._ Daichi continues to watch, not wanting to expose himself. He notices how close the two were, as Hinata almost stood between the taller’s spread legs. He would find it weird, but Hinata was infamous for invading personal space. The longer he watched the two converse, Daichi finally made his mind up to go grab his middle blocker and bring him back to the room. What could be so important that it couldn't wait for morning practise? The moment he moves, however, Daichi was instantly frozen in his tracks before he could introduce his presence. 

Hinata leans forward, his mouth pulled into a small smile. Daichi could even see that Aone was grinning, his usual scary expression turned into something soft. The captain watches as the two exchange a final glance, and then their lips connect.

Daichi was watching Hinata and Aone _kiss._

He turns and dashes behind the building before he was really noticed. When Hinata went missing, that was the _last_ thing Daichi expected he was doing. He then ponders on how happy the boy looked, as did Aone. It makes him smile, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He was ecstatic for his underclassmen. 

_I will still need to talk to him about proper rest, he can’t be sneaking out every night and miss out on sleep. _Daichi couldn’t turn off the parental mindset, but made his way back to the building he and the others were staying in. He was surprised to see Suga and Asashi already back, but was also used to the sight of the silver haired boy consoling the other. Suga looks over when he hears Daichi approach.__

__“Please tell me you found Hinata. Asashi is about to have his third panic attack.” Suga says, looking more tired than he was ever seen. Daichi smiles at the both of them, and sets a heavy hand on Asahi’s shoulder to comfort him. “He’s alright.” He says, not wanting to tell them what he saw. It would be rude of him to tell, especially since he stumbled upon Hinata._ _

__Suga cocks an eyebrow at him. “Where is he?” He asks. Daichi gives him a look, one that only he could convey to his co-captain. “He’s okay, let’s just go back inside.” Suga continues to ask him questions with only his eyes, but seems to let it go._ _

__“If Daichi is okay, then we should all be.” Suga confirms, giving Daichi a slight nod. He rubs Asahi’s shoulders, guiding the large teen back inside the building. Asahi doesn't exactly calm down, but lets Daichi talk him back into sleep. After the ace is down, Daichi lets himself settle in his futon. He looks over and is surprised to see Suga’s open eyes looking back at him._ _

__“Where is Hinata?” He whispers._ _

__Daichi smiles at him sheepishly. “He’s on the campus. When the time is right, he’ll tell you.” He says vaguely. He can tell that Suga doesn't buy it, but the silver haired teen knows better than not to trust Daichi. He turns over, settling down in his bed. Daichi can hear his breathing even out. He let his eyes slip close as well. Moments later, he hears the door slide open and close quietly. A set of feet pad across the floor, and a body slides into a futon on the other side of Daichi. He doesn’t open his eyes, but he knows he does not have to._ _

__****_ _

__The sun streams into the room, waking Daichi up. His eyes adjust to the light quickly, looking around the room to see his whole team there. It was the second day of the training camp between Karasuno and Date Tech. Daichi looked over to a certain someone's futon, seeing the unruly orange hair splayed across the pillow._ _

__The smile on Hinata’s sleeping face held more weight than it normally did. Daichi lets his heart melt a bit, then settles back into the sheets for a few more moments of slumber._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom! I'm just slightly obsessed with Haikyuu!! right now, and had to write about these two. Something about Hinata and Aone together makes me smile like a fool. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @groovyfingerss


End file.
